A portion of the disclosure of this patent document and its figures contain material subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, but the copyright owner otherwise reserves all copyrights whatsoever.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to hand tools and, more particularly, to implements for pulling wires and cables.
2. Description of the Related Art
Implements have been used to install electrical wires and cables. These implements help route the wires and cables within conduits, walls, cavities, ceilings, and other spaces between structures. These implements utilize chains, ropes, and even an electrician""s xe2x80x9csnakexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cfish tapexe2x80x9d to route the wires and cables.
Although these implements have long been used, these prior art implements have a common problem. These implements require two people to route the wire and cable. One person must work the implement at one location, while another person retrieves the implement, or wire, from a second location. Because two people are required, each installation incurs double the labor costs. Each two-person installation also delays another customer""s servicexe2x80x94the second technician is prevented from servicing another customer. There is, accordingly, a need for an implement that allows a single technician to install and route cables and wires.
The aforementioned problems, and other problems, are reduced by an apparatus and method for routing cables and wires. This invention is an apparatus that allows a single technician to install wires and cables. The need for a second technician is greatly reduced. The technician lowers this invention into the space where the cables and/or wires are to be installed. The apparatus has features that easily and quickly allow the single technician to retrieve the apparatus at another location from within the space. Once the apparatus is retrieved, the cables and wires attach to the apparatus, and the apparatus is then used to pull the cables and wires along and through the space. Because this invention allows a single technician to install cables and wires, this invention reduces installation labor costs. Because the need for a two-person installation is greatly reduced, this invention also allows more customers to be serviced in a day, thus improving customer satisfaction.
One embodiment of this invention describes an apparatus for routing cables and wires. This apparatus comprises a first elongate section, a second elongate section, and a single hinge connecting the first elongate section to the second elongate section. The first elongate section has an upper end and a lower end, with the first elongate section defining a first longitudinal axis extending from the upper end to the lower end. The second elongate section has a first end and a second end, and the second elongate section defines a second longitudinal axis extending from the first end to the second end. The single hinge connects the lower end to the first end, and the single hinge allows the second elongate section to pivot between a first position to a second position. The first position has the second elongate section substantially longitudinally aligned with the first elongate section, and the second position has the second elongate section substantially perpendicular to the first elongate section. The apparatus also includes means for pivoting the second elongate section from the first position to the second position. The apparatus inserts into a space between existing structures and, when positioned at a desired location, the second elongate section is pivoted to the second position, wherein the second elongated section thus allows a user to locate the apparatus.
Another embodiment of this invention describes a method for routing cables and wires between structures. An apparatus is inserted into a space between existing structures, with the apparatus comprising a first elongate section, a second elongate section, and a single hinge. The first elongate section has an upper end and a lower end, with the first elongate section defining a first longitudinal axis extending from the upper end to the lower end. The second elongate section has a first end and a second end, with the second elongate section defining a second longitudinal axis extending from the first end to the second end. The single hinge connects the lower end to the first end. The method pivots the second elongate section from a first position to a second position. The first position has the second elongate section substantially longitudinally aligned with the first elongate section, and the second position has the second elongate section substantially perpendicular to the first elongate section.